Wanna bet?
by Belldandychan
Summary: Kagome gave and unladylike snort. "Yeah sure! That baka wouldn't noticed me if I were naked!" Sango smiled wickedly. "Wanna bet?


Wanna Bet?  
  
Rating : NC-17 Totally not for children!!  
  
Author : Sami-chan  
  
Author's notes : Ohiyo minna-san! Well here's a little one shot for you all to enjoy while you wait for chapters to my others works. ::ducks the bricks flying at her head.:: Gomen nasai!! I'll get something to you really soon so don't fear!   
  
Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this little piece here between Kagome and Inu yasha. Any question or comments, don't hesitate to drop me a line! Take care one and all!  
  
~~Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : I'm sorry.. I don't own Inu yasha.. I only get to torture him from time to time ^^;;  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome giggled and downed another shot of the warm saki she and Sango had smuggled out of the village and to their favorite bathing spot.   
  
"Oh yeah well, I don't exactly see you and Miroku having babies anytime soon!" she retorted, pointing an accusing finger at her friend.  
  
Sango stood on shaky legs, suddenly oblivious to her own nudity. "Hey! I'll have you know that yesterday he didn't grope me once!" She gave a dreamy sigh and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.   
  
To any other couple that would not have been considered progress...  
  
Kagome sighed and her face fell suddenly. "I wish that was my problem..."  
  
Sango sat next to her friend with an undignified splash. "Oh Kagome-chan," she put a comforting hand on the miko's shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet we can find some way to make him notice you."  
  
Kagome gave and unladylike snort. "Yeah sure! That baka wouldn't noticed me if I were naked!"  
  
Sango smiled wickedly. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Kagome, in her slightly inebriated state, actually considered the taiyajin's statement. "What will you give me if I'm right?"  
  
Sango thought for a long moment, taking another swig of the sweet saki to help her in the process. "Let's say I'll.... Take Miroku's groping for a week without hitting him!"  
  
Kagome laughed. Now that would be something to see. "Ok and if he does notice me then I'll... " She scratched her chin. "I won't sit Inu yasha for a week! No matter what he says!"  
  
The girls both laughed and shook hands. "Deal!"  
  
"Now," Sango leaned in close to Kagome, "Here's how we get him alone..."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome watched the small hut that she and her companions shared carefully from her hiding spot in the forest. She watched as Sango entered then, after a long quiet moment, a grumbling hanyou emerged, heading in her direction.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, trying to build up some courage as most of the liquid kind had left her long ago. She took a deep breath as her target moved into place.  
  
'One..two..three!' Kagome released the breath and threw herself out of her hiding place and into Inu yasha's path. "Hey Inu yasha!" she blushed and wondered again how she'd been talked into this, "How's it going?"  
  
Inu yasha stopped dead in his tracks, staring through the darkness with perfect youkai vision at the nude woman in his path. His jaw dropped and he could little more then remember to breath as his eyes lock on her exposed body.  
  
And what a body!  
  
Not that he hadn't noticed it before but now, without all the restricting clothing in the way, it seemed even more perfect. Her ample breasts were rounded and plump, with just the right amount of weight to them. He was almost positive they would fit perfectly into his clawed hands if he were to take hold of them. He swallowed hard as his eyes continued to trailed down over the curves of her waist and down to her lush hips before...  
  
His head shot back up as her voice again registered in his mind. "Inu yasha? Are you ok?" Kagome took a step closer, the blush on her cheeks becoming more apparent. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Inu yasha turned away quickly, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "What's going on Kagome??"  
  
Kagome giggled nervously to herself as her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. She felt him stiffen under her fingertips. "Nothing. What's happening with you??"  
  
Inu yasha's hands squeezed into tight fist at his side in an effort to remain in control. Her smell was lingering in his nose and his mind taunted him with visions of her nude body laid out before him. His fist squeezed tighter and in his concentration, he didn't even notice his claws digging into his skin.  
  
Kagome gasped and grabbed on of Inu yasha's now bloody hands. "Inu yasha!" she cried, accidentally pulling him back around to face her. "What are you doing?? Relax!!"  
  
Inu yasha growled as he vision was once again flooded with Kagome's nude body. He wanted to take off running, get away to anywhere but where this girl was but his body and his own desires held him fast. He bit his lower lip, squeezing it between his fangs and releasing a small drop of blood to run down his chin.  
  
Kagome gasped again. "Inu yasha! Stop it!!" She gently attempted to pry his tight fist open. "Why are you hurting yourself??" She looked up at the hanyou with pleading eyes, asking him silently for a reason or a sign.  
  
Blue oceans of emotions flashing gently in the moonlight looked at him and for a split second he saw what he had ignored for so long but could no longer deny.  
  
Love.  
  
In a heartbeat, Kagome was pressed tightly against Inu yasha's chest as his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders. She gasped but made no real effort to escape his embrace. "Inu yasha?? What are you-"  
  
"Kagome.."   
  
She shuddered as his deep husky voice blew across her ear and a sudden warmth filled her lower stomach. She swallowed hard. "Inu.. yasha?"  
  
Inu yasha growled softly, nuzzling against her neck. He could smell it now. She was becoming aroused and it wasn't helping his situation any.   
  
His lips moved gently over her shoulder, placing tiny kisses in a trail to her neck and producing a soft moan from her lips. Her head leaned to once side, allowing him better access and he took this as a sign to continue.  
  
When his lips met with the junction of Kagome's neck they curled back, exposing white fangs that nipped at her flesh ever so gently. She gasped in his ear, sending shuddered down his spine. His hands rubbed the bare flesh of her back, massaging it gently as he continued to nibble and taste her.   
  
Kagome felt like she was in heaven. She almost didn't realize her hands had moved from Inu yasha's chest until she felt soft tuffs of fur nestled between her fingertips. She rubbed the sensitive appendages gently, producing a soft moan from their owner and halting his previous menstruations.  
  
She gently lowered his head until she could easily slide one of the tender ears between her lips and suck it gently. She almost giggled as she felt the hanyou's body stiffen then suddenly relax against her own.   
  
Inu yasha's hands slid from Kagome's back to gently take hold of her breast and begin molding them tenderly, smiling to himself in triumph.  
  
They did fit perfectly...  
  
Kagome shuddered as his rough fingertips brush against the tender skin of her breast. She tenderly nibbled the soft flesh of Inu yasha's ear as her hands slid down to remove his haori.  
  
Inu yasha froze when he felt Kagome's soft hands run over the length of his shoulder, sliding away his only protection between her heated body and his. He stood quickly and pushed Kagome back to an arm's length, staring into the young miko's eyes.   
  
She looked up at him dejectedly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Inu yasha?"  
  
"Kagome," he grunted, attempting to regain control over his body, which scream against him in protest. "What are we doing?"  
  
Kagome sniffled. "Well.. you seemed to be.. and I was.."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Kagome." he said softly.  
  
Kagome lowered her head. "It's ok...I..." There was a long pause in which neither spoke, both contemplating silently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Inu yasha's head snapped up suddenly as he stared into the teary eyes of the woman who had just moments before spoke the words he had longed to hear for lifetime.  
  
"And," she continued softly. "Even if you don't love me back.. I still want.."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Now it was Kagome who stared up, shock and amazed at the man before her. She searched his eyes carefully for any sign that he was just trying to comfort her, make her feel like less of a fool in her confession. All she could find was what he had escaped his lips.  
  
Love.  
  
Kagome threw herself into Inu yasha's body, hiding her tears in his bare chest. He pushed her back and gently kissed away the tears. "Please," he whispered, "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
  
Kagome smiled and gently pressed her lips against his, catching Inu yasha slightly off guard for a moment. Her tongue flickered out across his lower lip, urging his apart. He took hold of her tongue in his lips and gently suckled on it, producing a moan from the woman in his arms.   
  
Their kiss grew more passionate by the moment and it took all of Inu yasha's will power not the take her right then and there. This was Kagome's decision, he thought to himself, and there was no way he was going to take it from her.  
  
As if reading his mind, Kagome ran her fingertips just barely over the exposed skin of her lover's back. He shuddered and moaned into her mouth, causing the girl to smile in her victory.  
  
Her fingertips continued their trail to the small of his back then over his hips to the front of his pants where she easily located her target. The knot holding on his last article of clothing.  
  
Her shaky fingers still managed to make quick work of the barrier, allowing the last of her obstacles to fall away. She gently broke the kiss and smiled up at the man before her. "Inu yasha.." her fingers traced over his smooth lower lip, stopping at the almost healed puncture wound just under his lip.  
  
Inu yasha let out a shuddering sigh as he felt Kagome's tiny tongue flicker out and gently lick away the dried blood. To most this jester would be almost meaningless. Yet another attempt at raising one another's body heat but to Inu yasha it was a symbol of great importance.  
  
She wasn't ashamed of him.  
  
Her small tongue washing away the blood of his wound so intimately brought a sense of pride to his over-whelmed heart. She was not ashamed or fearful of his blood; instead she was taking it into her. Admitting to openly that she loved every part of him, mind soul and blood.  
  
Inu yasha crushed the small girl against him as he once again claimed her lips in a heated kiss. His hands moved over her hips and across her firm buttocks only to grasp one in each hand and pull her tightly against his erect member.  
  
Kagome gasped and couldn't help but blush as Inu yasha rubbed his arousal against her lower stomach. She felt it twitch against her and heard its owner moan in torment caused by the suggestive contact.  
  
Kagome smirked suddenly as she broke once more from Inu yasha's kiss. He looked at her, a bit confused but she only smiled in reply. She kissed his lips again quickly before moving down to kiss a line along his jaw, down to his neck and his exposed throat. Inu yasha tilted his head back to allow her better access as she continued her journey. He moaned and tangled his hands in her hair.  
  
"Kagome," he growled. "What are you.."  
  
"Shh.." she placed a finger to his lips. She continued to kiss her away down his body, over his chest, stopping briefly to lavish attention to his achingly hard nipples before continuing down his flat, well-toned stomach.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes closed and he found himself ideally messaging her shoulders as he enjoyed the attention she paid his heated flesh. He'd always dreamed of how her lips would feel on his but never had he dreamed that he would find them exploring his body in such an intimate way. He shuddered at the realization and let out an involuntary moan.  
  
Suddenly his mind went blank and the hanyou froze in both pleasure and surprise.  
  
Kagome had reached her intended target and now, taking his engorged member in her hand, began to slide it into the warm recesses of her mouth.  
  
Inu yasha shuddered and suddenly founf it hard to stand. His knees shook as her tiny mouth closed over his penis and began to slide up and down the length of it. He felt the pressure inside of him build almost to boiling point as she moved faster, humming slightly and sending tiny vibrations into his body. He gasped as he felt her teeth lightly brush over his skin before stopping to nibble lightly at his throbbing head.   
  
"Ka-Kagome." he choked. His hands tightened their grip on her shoulders. "Oh gods!"  
  
Kagome smiled as she continued to nibble on the overly sensitive flesh. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away, giggling at the disappointed growl that escaped her lover's lips.  
  
He looked down at her, obviously trying hard to maintain his control as he looked over her nude body kneeling before him. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Why?" was all he could manage.  
  
Kagome giggled. She gently took hold of his hand and pulled him down so he was kneeling in front of her. She took his hands and placed them on either side of her face on the hinge of her jaw. "I've," she whispered in a seductive voice, "I've never really done this before and... My jaw started to hurt."  
  
Inu yasha didn't know when he had started but at some point he had begun rubbing small circles on the offending joint, allowing them to relax. He merely grunted his reply.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. Inu yasha, she knew, was trying much to hard to restrain himself. She could see the way his jaw was tight as if he were grinding his teeth together and his whole body seemed ridge down to his very fingertips.  
  
That just wasn't going to slide.  
  
"Inu yasha..." He shuddered as her fingertips brushed over his painfully erect member.   
  
He closed his eyes to maintain control and find his voice. "Hai?" he finally managed.  
  
Kagome smiled as she leaned up, pulling away from his hands, until her lips were just next to his ear. "Relax."  
  
A moan escaped his lips as her breathy voice blew into his ear. "I can't." he grunted, his claws digging into the soil on either side of him. "If I do.. I'll just end up taking you and-"  
  
"So?" she interrupted.  
  
His eyes snapped open and stared into hers. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back just a little. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him back until she was lying in the grass with him positioned over top of her. "What if I want you to?"  
  
Inu yasha felt soft skin press against his member as she raised her hips to his. He pressed back grinding against her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Kagome," his arms snaked their way under her, "If I do this then you'll be mine forever."  
  
"And you'll be mine?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded hesitantly.  
  
Kagome ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, evoking a shudder from it's own. "Then do it."  
  
Inu yasha's head snapped up and he stared into her eyes. She smiled and kissed his nose. "I want to be yours."  
  
He needed no further prodding. He had always been hers, even if he wouldn't tell himself. Now here she was, confessing that she too wanted to be with him forever.  
  
He moved himself between her legs and gently pressed the tip of his penis against her warm opening. His eyes closed in pure bliss as he felt her juices slide over and coat his head, allowing him to slide in so easily until he felt a small barrier in his way.  
  
Inu yasha shifted slightly and placed his lips against the smooth skin of Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome," he whispered. "This may hurt."  
  
Kagome's arms snaked under his and wrapped tightly around his chest before she nodded her willingness for him to continue.  
  
With a grunt, Inu yasha forced himself passed her barrier, at the same time sinking his teeth into her shoulder, dulling one pain with another. He stopped and licked the small mark on his lovers shoulder as he allowed her body to adjust to him. After a long moment he felt her hips press against his signaling her readiness.  
  
Inu yasha pulled himself out of her to the tip before sliding back in again, slow and controlled. She moaned in his ear and dug her tiny human nails into his back. He moved again, slow and controlled, in and out and listened with great pride to the moans and pants drifting up from beneath him.  
  
"Inu yasha," she pleaded. "Faster! Please!"  
  
He grunted and growled, picking up his pace just a bit, still afraid to release his control completely to nature. Kagome's soft body wriggled against his and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. His resolve waivered for a moment and he thrust into her deep and hard.   
  
He heard her cry out and stopped abruptly, earning a disapproving groan from his lover. "Why'd," she panted, "You stop?"  
  
He kissed her cheek. "I thought I hurt you." he panted.  
  
Kagome smiled. She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, "You didn't hurt me. It felt.." she paused, blushing. "It felt good."  
  
Inu yasha looked at her, surprise etched in his masculine features. Kagome had to stifle a giggle as she looked up at him. "You.. liked it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I told you before.." She nipped his lower lip. "Relax, let go." She laughed a little, "I won't break."  
  
Inu yasha, still a bit apprehensive nodded and began to pull himself back out of Kagome. He stopped as he tip rested just at her entrance before looking down at her again. She smiled that sweet smile that he had fallen in love with all those years ago before nodding to him.  
  
Inu yasha swallowed hard before letting out a deep breath and, allowing his resolve to waiver once more, he thrust deep into her. She let out a cry that Inu yasha easily recognized as pleasure, causing any remaining control he had to shatter.  
  
He pumped his hips up and down, hard and fast, feeding off the cries of pleasure his lover produced. His arms still wrapped behind her back held her in place and he involuntarily allowed his claws to scrap at her skin and dig, if one could call it lovingly, into her back to hold her in place.  
  
Kagome noted that he was using his claws to hold her but between the heat rising in her stomach and the pleasure her lover was rising in her most sensitive of areas she paid it no mind. Her own human 'claws' dug into the flesh of his back as her head suddenly tilted back and she released a silent cry into the night, her orgasm over taking her body.  
  
Inu yasha felt her arch against him then her lower muscles pulling and grabbing at him, trying to swallow him whole. He growled, thrusting through the extreme sensation until he could no longer hold out against it and cried out to the heavens in his own release.  
  
The pair collapsed to the ground, a tangled heap of over heated pleasure in the cool night air. Kagome brushed Inu yasha's hair back behind his shoulder and kissed his shoulder gently. "That.." she panted. "Was beautiful."  
  
Inu yasha gently pulled his arms from beneath Kagome and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at her and smiled. "No, you're beautiful." He brought up a clawed hand to brush across her cheek but froze in fear as he watched a red trail follow their movement.  
  
He looked at his claws, wide-eyed and fearful then down to Kagome. "Kagome- I- that-"  
  
He jumped as if to leap up and run away but Kagome held him against her tightly. "Don't worry about it." she whispered.  
  
Inu yasha looked at her, his eyes still full of fear at what he had done. "Kagome, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!!" he pleaded.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped her lips and startled the hanyou above her. "Inu yasha it's ok. I kinda figured that would happen."  
  
Inu yasha swallowed hard. "You...did?"  
  
Kagome nodded and ran her fingers through his soft silvery hair. "Hai.. I mean, you are part youkai."  
  
Inu yasha frowned and looked away. "I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
He looked back in shock. "I didn't?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Not even a little."  
  
Inu yasha let out a sigh of relief and he settled back over the woman he loved. "All the same," he said, speaking into her neck. "I should be more careful next time. I can't relax so much.."  
  
Kagome laughed a little. "Then where's the fun in it for you?? It didn't hurt so don't worry about it. If it ever does I'll stop you and you'll know to be more careful. OK?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded, though still a bit skeptic.  
  
There was a long moment where neither spoke, afraid for whatever reason that words would cause this moment to vanish and they'd be left as they were before.  
  
Finally, with a hard swallow to remove the lump in her throat, Kagome spoke. "Did you really mean what you said before? That.. I'm yours forever?"  
  
Inu yasha blushed. He paused for a moment before nodding. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at the woman who fit so perfectly against him. "Hai." he whispered. "Inu youkai mate.. for life." His fingers trailed over the small bite mark on her shoulder. "I even.." he swallowed hard, "M-marked you."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, laughing happily. "I love you!"  
  
Inu yasha shook away his initial shock and returned her embrace. "I love you too.. my mate."  
  
Kagome's face was a glow with happiness as she registered the words he spoke in her mind. "Mate?"  
  
Inu yasha blushed. "Hai.. umm.. I guess you'd say.. umm.." he swallowed again. "wife?"  
  
Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh Inu yasha..."  
  
He looked at her, fearful once more that his mouth had gotten him into trouble. "Kagome, please don't cry." He felt his eyes sting him but pushed the sensation back. Had she not really wanted to be his mate? Maybe he should have made it more clear to her? Maybe-  
  
A pair of lips pressed firmly against his cut off Inu yasha's thoughts. He sighed and leaned into the sensation. The kiss wasn't rushed. It broke slowly and in its own time, allowing the two to comfortably part and look up at one another.  
  
"Then," Inu yasha bushed some stray hair out of Kagome's face. "why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm happy, mate." This produced a smile on the hanyou's lip and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "I've always dreamed of this but.. I never thought that you would..."  
  
Inu yasha kissed her lips softly. "I love you."  
  
Kagome sighed contently and cuddled against he mate's chest. "I love you too."  
  
Inu yasha rolled off Kagome and settled next to her before pulling her into a warm embrace. Her head lay against his shoulder and he chuckled as he watched her mouth open wide in a deep yawn. "Tire?"   
  
Kagome didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and she was already deep in sleep.  
  
Inu yasha sighed happily as he watched her bare chest rise and fall in her rhythmic breathing. He kissed he forehead before pulling his haori over them and following his new mate into peaceful slumber.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"So," Sango asked, pulling Kagome to the back of the group as they traveled. "Where did you get off to all last night?? Did he notice you?" she asked, winking at her friend.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded. "Hai.. He *defiantly* noticed me."  
  
Sango laughed moving to walk backwards in front of her friend. "So what did he say?!"  
  
Kagome giggled nervously, "Well umm..."  
  
A low growl cut her off and made both girls look up to find the source.  
  
Inu yasha had stopped walked when he had noticed that Kagome was no longer beside him. Looking around he found his missing companion a few leagues behind, talking to Sango. He instinctively growled to get her attention and when she looked up at him, he turned and started off again.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at the hanyou's odd behavior. "What's his problem?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Sorry Sango-chan.." Kagome skipped a head of her baffled friend. "It appears my *mate* is calling me." With that Kagome jogged up and resumed her pace with the hanyou.  
  
Sango blinked for a moment then suddenly smiled. 'Mate, ne?' she thought laughing to herself. "Guess I won..."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


End file.
